


NEWS Drabble dump #1

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: Repost from LJ





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

**TegoMasu** , R, for [](http://ryogrande.livejournal.com/profile)[**ryogrande**](http://ryogrande.livejournal.com/) 's prompt, _magic, or something like it_ , 163 words

  
It must be magic, Tegoshi thinks, the way Massu can stun a whole crowd of fangirls into silence with his awkward comments. He stands there, waits for the last notes of a song to fade away, then starts the MC with some comment about koalas being considered a pest in Australia, and the whole audience just falls quiet and stares at him in confusion.

And Massu just stands there proudly, plush lips curled up in something too adorable to call a smirk, and leaves Tegoshi floundering for a follow-up to that. It’s times like these that he misses Koyama the most. How can anyone enjoy being the center of so many awkward stares?

“K-koalas?” Tegoshi exaggerates his astonishment for the fangirls. “How are you thinking about koalas in the middle of a concert?”

But it’s another kind of magic when Massu gets on his knees and apologizes with his mouth after the show, so Tegoshi never manages to chastise him properly.  


**TegoMasu** , R, for [](http://elizajet.livejournal.com/profile)[**elizajet**](http://elizajet.livejournal.com/) 's prompt, _Stranded_ , 358 words

  
They go to Hokkaido to film the next NEWS PV in an old hotel in the snow in the middle of nowhere, because snow is cute and so are NEWS, or something.

The PV goes well enough, but the day they’re supposed to leave they’re trapped by a blizzard. And because it’s the middle of nowhere, the snowplows don’t get to them quickly. They have fun for a day, playing cards and board games with the staff while the snow swirls down outside.

But by the next day, the games feel monotonous. Koyama and Shige spend most of the day reading, putting their books down and joining Tegoshi and Massu in their room when a bored Tegoshi turns on a movie, but slinking off back to their own room with their books when that movie ends and Tegoshi puts on another.

By the end of the second movie, Tegoshi is tapping his leg. Curled up in bed and only half awake, Massu wonders if Tegoshi has ever gone more than a day inside before. He’s clearly itching to run around, and he’d probably go try to play soccer in the five feet of snow outside if he could convince anyone to go with him. It’s really a shame the hotel doesn’t have a gym.

Massu dozes off and wakes to the feeling of insistent lips pressing against his. He scrabbles upright. “What are you doing?”

Tegoshi frowns, “Kissing you. Duh.”

“Why?”

That gets him a glare. “Because I like you.”

He briefly wonders if Tegoshi could be lying just to get him to play along and save him from boredom, but he’s pretty sure Tegoshi isn’t that crazy. So he chalks it up to the most opportunistic confession he’s ever gotten, winds a hand through Tegoshi’s hair, and kisses back. When they break apart, Tegoshi slides over to straddle his waist, giving him a grin that makes him second guess his being okay with this.

By the time the snowplows make it through two days later, he’s ready to find the nearest order of monks and go celibate for the rest of his life.

~fin~  


**KoyaShige** , vampire crack, PG-13, for [](http://sanjihan.livejournal.com/profile)[**sanjihan**](http://sanjihan.livejournal.com/) 's prompt, _some like it hot_ , 148 words

  
Shige slinks in the door eight hours later than he said he’d be home from his fishing trip, and Koyama is all over him instantly with a giant hug. He hadn’t been worried, really, but he had been really lonely. But something is off.

“Why are you so cold?” Koyama asks. It’s chilly outside, but Shige had been bundled up pretty well.

Shige avoids his questioning look. “I’ve been turned.”

“Turned? Into what?”

“A vampire.”

Koyama stares.

It takes ages for him to accept that Shige has truly become one of the undead, but there’s really no avoiding the fact. And while he could never leave Shige, the lack of body heat is quite off-putting, and making Shige soak in a hot bath for an hour to heat up before they have sex takes a lot of time out of their already busy schedules.

LE END  


**KoyaTego** , NC-17, cross-dressing, for [](http://sanjihan.livejournal.com/profile)[**sanjihan**](http://sanjihan.livejournal.com/) 's prompt, _do it like a dude_ , 598 words

  
There’s a meow, and Koyama looks around, wondering why there’s a cat in the café, before he remembers it’s his text ringtone.

He opens his phone to find a picture of Tegoshi decked out in drag, with a curly blond wig and makeup caked on to change the line of his lips. Wincing, he reads the text.

All dressed up and nowhere to go…come over?

He ponders briefly—Tegoshi obviously has some misconceptions here, and he’s enjoying his book—but in the end he replies, Give me 30 minutes, and gets up to pay the bill.

Tegoshi tries to kiss him as soon as the door closes, but Koyama stops him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

During the half hour it took to get to Tegoshi’s place, he’d tried and failed to come up with a kind way to let Tegoshi know that he’s really not into chicks. Or Tegoshi looking like a chick.

Stalling, he kisses Tegoshi softly, trying not to grimace at the lipstick. He slides his hands around Tegoshi’s back until he finds the zipper of the slinky black dress he’s wearing and walks him down the hall while he works the zipper down.

When they reach the door to the bathroom he stops and slides the dress of Tegoshi’s shoulders. Tegoshi catches it at his elbows, giving Koyama an exaggerated confused look.

Koyama leans forward to whisper it in his ear. “I’m not really into girls.”

He slides his teeth over Tegoshi’s earring as soon as that’s out, hoping to distract Tegoshi from being embarrassed. If Tegoshi knows how to be embarrassed.

The soft moan he gets and the dress dropping to the floor say his tactics are working, so he slides open the door to the changing room and makes Tegoshi hold still while he works the wig off. He feels a little guilty, ruining all the effort Tegoshi put in so quickly, but the bare, boyish shoulders just below his arms egg him on to see more boy.

Then he ditches his own clothes and guides Tegoshi into the bathroom and has him sit on the little plastic stool. He holds the showerhead to the side as he turns it on and waits for it to get warm. Tegoshi stares at him with big eyes the whole time, looking like some kind of creepy mannequin with his hair matted to his head and his girly makeup.

He closes his eyes when Koyama lifts the showerhead and holds it over him, keeps them shut while Koyama shampoos his hair, massaging his scalp as he tries to get all the gel out without pulling any hair.

By the time he has Tegoshi’s hair loose and lying damp against his face and neck, the makeup has started to run. He scrubs at that next, tilting Tegoshi’s face up with a hand under his chin to see it better.

He stops to run his thumb over Tegoshi’s lips again when he finishes, and Tegoshi bites it playfully, blinking his eyes open to look up at Koyama, face restored to its normal, almost masculine state. A hint of mascara and eyeliner had refused to come off, but that much he’s at least used to seeing.

Koyama presses the thumb into Tegoshi’s mouth and groans when the boy wraps his lips around it and sucks. The showerhead is just in the way now, so he settles it back in its hook, then turns back and tugs Tegoshi forward by the shoulders until he settles on his knees on the floor and slides his mouth over Koyama’s cock.  


**Shige/Tegoshi** , R, for [](http://carmine-pink.livejournal.com/profile)[**carmine_pink**](http://carmine-pink.livejournal.com/) 's prompt, _what makes you tick_ , 208 words

  
It's three in the morning when Tegoshi rolls out of bed and starts getting dressed. Shige watches from the bed.

“You're seriously going to go play futsal at three a.m.? Who the hell plays with you at these weird hours?”

Tegoshi looks at him as he digs around for a shirt. “I guess the same sort of people who'd get up at three in the morning to go fishing with you.”

He has a point. Chalking his loss of the argument up to the early hour, Shige lets himself drift back off to sleep. He isn't going fishing today, anyway.

At seven he wakes up to a minty taste and a body cool from the outside air on top of his. Tegoshi kisses him ferociously after he's chomped on the breath mint. Must have been a good game, Shige thinks, as Tegoshi works a hand into Shige's boxers.

And in the end, that's why he doesn't really mind Tegoshi's early-morning soccer playing habits, though sometimes he's a little hurt that nothing he can do seems to turn Tegoshi on as much as kicking someone's ass out on the field.

At least, nothing he's willing to try. He has some suspicions he'd really prefer to leave unconfirmed.  


**KoyaTego** PG-13, for [](http://dw9lives.livejournal.com/profile)[**dw9lives**](http://dw9lives.livejournal.com/)' prompt, "santa baby"; Koyama wants to be Santa. 172 words

  
“So, what do you want for Christmas?” Koyama asks into Tegoshi's hair. He draws circles with his finger on Tegoshi's hip where his shirt is riding up from snuggling.

Squirming away from the finger, Tegoshi twists around to look up at him. “A yacht,” he says, grinning.

Koyama gives him his best unimpressed look.

“Whaaaat?” Tegoshi fake-wibbles at him. “It's not like I asked for a platinum mine!”

This time Koyama's fingers find his side, it's to tickle him silly. Tegoshi squirms around on the couch, laughing.

“A car, then?” Tegoshi tries, laughingly, when Koyama lays off the tickling and switches to kissing his neck.

“Hmm,” Koyama says into the skin under his mouth. More out of curiosity than any intention to buy Tegoshi a car for Christmas, he asks, “What kind?”

“BMW,” Tegoshi says. “Convertible.”

He wasn't serious at all, but somehow he finds himself at a BMW dealer the next week. He still isn't serious. Not even remotely serious. At all.  



End file.
